Crucify my love
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] O que Touru sentiu quando descobriu a verdade sobre Kyo. Aviso: spoiler do final da série de tv!


N/A: Yep, yep... Um pequeno songfic dos pensamentos de Touru quando ela descobre o segredo de Kyo. Actually, meu casal favorito não é Touru e Kyo, ela merece ficar com meu querido príncipe Yuki-kun! Mas eu achei legal escrever sobre isso.

**Aviso:** Spoiler de um dos acontecimentos do final da série de tevê! Não o leia se não gosta de descobrir o final por terceiros!

_Nota de maio de 2005: por causa de mais uma regra estúpida deste site, precisei retirar a letra da música deste songfic. A versão sem censura existe em outro site _– ver profile.

**Crucify my love **

_By: Shampoo-chan._

**Música: **_"Crucify my love", _**by X-Japan.**

**A chuva daquele dia estava mais forte naquela noite, combinando com o cenário que se formaria mais tarde. Honda Touru andava com o guarda-chuva para proteger-se da chuva e para encontrar, do lado de fora da casa de Shigure, o "pai" de Kyo. Havia achado estranho ser chamada para uma conversa com ele, entretanto... A uma certa distância, esses pensamentos apagaram-se da memória ao ver a pessoa que queria conversar-lhe falando com Kyo. **

**O que ela estava fazendo ali? Souma Kazuma a havia chamado para conversar, mas... O que Kyo também fazia ali?**

**E quando se aproximou, viu Kazuma puxar o bracelete do rapaz e então...**

**-K-Kyo... kun… - Touru pronunciou, largando o guarda-chuva, que foi levado pelo vento.**

**Os gritos do rapaz aumentaram consideravelmente. Ele estava sofrendo, estava gritando, estava se... transformando...?**

**-NÃO OLHE! – escutou Kyo gritar.**

**O brilho dos olhos negros de Touru se esvaiu ao ver o que tinha aparecido em frente a ela. Kazuma estava estranhamente quieto, observando as feições da garota e mantendo certa distância deles.**

**O que era aquilo que estava diante dos olhos dela? **

**Sentiu o coração bater rápido. Os olhos vazios estavam em algum ponto vazio. As gotas da chuva torrencial tocavam-lhe no corpo como se fosse um monte de agulhas, embora não fosse maior que a dor que sentia no momento.**

**Aquilo era um animal?**

**Não... "Animais" eram bonitinhos... Doze membros da família Souma transformavam-se em animais bonitinhos, com sentimentos... **

**Aquilo era...**

**... um monstro.**

**A garota ficou paralisada, nem percebendo quando Kyo fugiu dali em direção da floresta. **

**Os minutos se passaram depois daquela revelação. Shigure estava chocado; Kagura e Yuki observavam de longe. **

**"Okaa-san..." **

**Touru escutou Kazuma falar alguma coisa, mas não soube o que era. Os olhos estavam vazios, a respiração fraca... Ele dizia algo sobre não ir para a floresta, mas não tinha certeza se era aquilo. **

**"Okaa-san..."**

**Virou-se para andar em direção da floresta. O corpo estava fraco e ainda mais machucado naquela chuva.**

**Não percebeu para onde ia, mas com certeza ainda estava perto da casa de Shigure. Precisava sair dali para pensar... Pensar no que tinha acontecido; pensar em Kyo...**

**O pé prendeu em alguma raiz, mas ela só percebeu minutos depois que não podia andar. Apoiou-se na árvore para manter-se em pé... como se pudesse! Mal podia ficar sobre as duas pernas sem sentir os joelhos tremerem. Decidiu ficar ali mesmo, jogada sobre aquela enorme raiz e fechou os olhos.**

**"Okaa-san..."**

**Alguém aproximou-se dela. Não levantou o rosto para olhar, mas queria que fosse qualquer outra pessoa, menos **_ele. Ele _**não podia vê-la sofrer, não queria mostrar-se tão fraca diante **_dele. _

**Quando escutou a voz, percebeu que era realmente **_ele, Souma Akito._

**Akito sentou-se ao lado dela naquele "banco", fingindo não perceber que ela sofria. Maldito... Touru tinha certeza de que ele fora o responsável por aquilo; Kazuma não seria tão **_desumano _**como Akito a ponto de fazer Kyo sofrer tanto.**

**-Eu falei que não era para se envolver com a família Souma... – escutou-o falar.**

**"Okaa-san... ajude-me..."**

**-Você não pensou mesmo que poderia viver conosco, não? – ele continuou.**

**Pelos deuses... alguém o faça parar de falar... **

**Akito passou a mão nos cabelos de Touru e os prendia com força. A dor que ela sentia era maior que aquele puxão que o chefe dos Souma fazia-lhe nos cabelos negros. **

_"Touru... faça você mesma uma coisa de cada vez..."_

**Quando perdeu a mãe, Touru pensava que poderia continuar vivendo com os ensinamentos que recebera dela antes da morte. **_Faça uma coisa de cada vez _**era um deles. **_Sempre seguir em frente. Ajude os outros, não dê trabalho a ninguém. Agradeça sempre._

**-Sofra agora as conseqüências, menina... **

_Nunca desistir..._

**-AKITO! – escutou Shigure gritando – DEIXE-A EM PAZ! **

**Shigure também estava ali...? E ele a estava vendo sofrer também, o pior de tudo.**

**Percebeu que Akito se levantara e falava com escritor. Não se importou em escutar a conversa, apenas notou que Akito fora embora e Shigure continuava ali.**

**-Touru-kun... Gomen nasai... – ele falava. Ela não se virou, mas ele estava de joelhos - Eu peço desculpas... Desculpe-me... Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...**

**Oh, céus... Okaa-san... faço-o parar de falar... Faça que todos parem de falar... **

**-Você só vai se machucar se você for. – ele continuou. Ele estava chorando também?**

**Touru levantou-se e continuou andando em frente, mal conseguindo dar os passos sem tropeçar em algo. Sentiu os pés molhados e foi só naquela hora que percebeu que estava sem os sapatos. Algumas partes da roupa estavam rasgadas e ela estava coberta de lama da cabeça aos pés. **

**Em toda situação, ela sempre tinha algo em que se apoiar... A mãe era o sustento de todas as forças que tirava em situações ruins. Sempre conseguia arranjar algo para falar a quem precisasse de ajuda.**

**Mas Kyo estava precisando, não? E o que ela falaria a ele?**

**Tropeçou de novo e sentiu algo cortar-lhe o braço. A outra dor que sentia conseguiu fazer com que a dor da carne não fosse sentida.**

_Sinto medo de você..._

**Kyo tinha sido tão **_bom _**para com ela, e Touru agora sentia medo.**

_Você é um monstro..._

**Onde estava a coragem agora?**

**Caiu outra vez, mas agora sentiu que era cimento. Asfalto. Algo assim. Sentiu a pele ser esfolada e mais sangue manchar a delicada pele. **

_Todos naquela família sofrem tanto... _

**Levantou-se e, desta vez, percebeu que chorava. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava perto do cemitério. **

_A mãe de Momiji pedira para Hatori apagar a memória dela porque não suportava ver o filho se transformar num animal._

_Hatori ficou cego de um lado porque Akito não permitia que ele amasse outra pessoa._

_Ritsu sentia-se com medo de encarar as pessoas._

_Kisa sofreu tanto por ser diferente de outras meninas da idade dela._

_Hiro não podia dizer a Kisa que a amava ou ela sofreria nas mãos de Akito._

_Ayame e Yuki eram irmãos, mas nem se gostavam._

_E Kyo..._

**-Okaa-san... – Touru murmurou quando entrou no cemitério, tentando alcançar o túmulo da mãe. Estendeu a mão como se ainda pudesse tocar o rosto dela. **

**Kyo não era considerado membro da família, assim como o gato não era considerado signo do zodíaco chinês.**

**O que ela diria a ele?**

**-Okaa-san... – ela falou de novo, deitando o rosto sobre o mármore gelado do túmulo de Honda Kyoko.**

_Kyo era o que mais sofria._

**-Faça parar a dor, mamãe...**

_Kyo... gomen nasai... Mas não posso ajudá-lo desta vez..._

**-Okaa-san... – Touru não conseguiu parar de chorar.**

**Oshimai. **

Se considerarem este songfic digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo!

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


End file.
